Superstition
by Riisha
Summary: Superstitions can be fun to believe in, but what happens when two people hear different sides of the same story? A New Year’s Story! KxO, implied YxA


OMG I'M STILL ALIVE!

X.x I'm really sorry fellas. I know it's been way too many months before I last updated my other fics. College hates me. There was that one term where I had 4 major subjects, each of which had one or two programming projects (I'm a Computer Science Major. Uh oh, you know something about me O.O) and the rest of my free time was taken up by so many other things. So I really barely had time to write for anything, and if not, my brain was too lazy to do so.

If you don't know who I am (I wouldn't be surprised, since it's been THAT long), you… can err… completely ignore this note.

Anyway…

I didn't expect myself to make a holiday fic, but I decided, what the heck? So many people make Christmas fics and birthday fics, though, so I decided to do something slightly different, and made a New Year's fic instead. Of course, people also think the same way I do, so I won't be surprised if I'm not the only New Year's fic. (Actually, I've had this fic in stash for almost two years, and only recently had the inspiration to finish it this October, a few months before this year's New Year's. ) This is actually also early for New Years, but what the hey. I couldn't wait ;;

Considering that Weiss Kreuz was made back in 1998 or so, if you really wanted, you can assume that this is set for New Year's 2000. But you don't have to, and can just think it's any old New Year's Eve.

The theme of the fic was stolen from an anime I watched. I admit that now. But I don't remember most of what happened, so if it ends up being very similar to said episode, it was purely by accident.

I own Omi. Really I do! Omi is tied up in her closet I also own Ken! Ken is tied up in same closet, actually he's tied _to _Omi in a convenient pose

Eep! gets carted off by men in black suits for kidnapping those two characters

Okay, fine. Weiss isn't mine. The insane double personality man owns them. whines at black suited men Can I at least claim Yuki-kun from Side B? …… I should give up now, huh?

* * *

**Superstition  
**_By Riisha _

* * *

"Omi. Do we _have _to keep the shop open today?"

Omi shook a finger at the older blonde. "Yohji-kun. It's only for half-day, and flowers are good on holidays."

"But on New Year's Eve! Who gives _flowers_ on _New Year's_! Japan doesn't even celebrate New Year's Eve as religiously as those other countries!"

"You never know, Yohji-kun. Besides, it was your fault we were closed on Christmas Eve."

At that, Yohji smirked. "Just because I got you and Ken drinking for his birthday, you have no right to blame me that you couldn't move after you two were drunk enough to decide to screw each other's brai…"

"Yohji-kun!" Omi shrieked at him, turning red. Luckily, no customers had been around, and that secret relationship was still safe.

Actually, the night of Ken's birthday hadn't been an accident. Neither of them were as drunk as Yohji implied them to be. Plus, Ken had asked (and indeed, he'd been sober) and Omi (who didn't even have a lot to drink to begin with) made no delay in going up to the room. They had even teased each other about making that Ken's birthday present. But, still Omi refused to admit that Yohji had nothing to do with it.

"So, what _do_ you and Ken have planned for New Year's Eve? Another party?"

"Yohji-kun, I'm not trusting you with another one, especially if you decide to have alcohol in it again."

"Suit yourself then. I just thought you might like that… Waiting as the clock struck midnight while you were in the throes of passion, Ken above yo-…"

"I'm leaving!" Omi announced, getting up from the table and shuffling away as fast as he could. He knew that Yohji was already laughing at the way his face was glowing red from the roots of his hair.

He sighed, glancing around. Aya was in the corner of the shop, watering some of the plants. At least that was being done already. Ken was nowhere in sight though. That made him frown. He made a mental note to scold the brunette later.

Omi checked over the little to-do list on his clipboard (it had been his own gift to himself for Christmas). There were a few flowers that needed to be repotted, but he glanced around, and saw that there were none of the right size. "Aya-kun? Do you know where the medium-sized pots are?"

"Ken took them to the backroom."

"Really? Why'd he do that?" Omi sighed. So unlike Ken to do something out of the blue without any proper orders, and then disappear without saying anything. "All right. I'll take them out again."

"Aa."

Omi shook his head, and headed to the backroom. Aya returned to his watering while Yohji did his usual: 'entertaining' the customers. Thus, he arrived at the back, opened the door slowly…

… and yelped as a pair of arms suddenly encircled his waist, pulling him into the shadows. A leg moved and the door was kicked shut, engulfing him and his captor in darkness.

Omi struggled, then eventually gave up with a sigh. "Ken-kun… You're supposed to be working…"

"So, I am."

He sighed, about to respond when Ken's lips descended on his own. He let his guard down for a moment, returning the soft kiss. He broke off to continue his protest. "There are still so many customers."

"More than half aren't even buying anything, you know that, koi."

He sighed again as Ken's lips made their way down the column of his neck. "Ken-kun, you're insatiable."

"Can't help it if you're so irresistible."

Omi let out a small moan as Ken tugged at his collar, exposing a bit of his shoulder, "No breaks, Ken-kun. I'm not letting you slack off."

"Please, Omi? Just this once? Aya 'n Yohji do fine by themselves, right?"

Omi didn't reply this time, just letting him nibble his shoulder. Instead, he counted down in his mind.

_Three… two… one…_

Ken's hands found their way down, clutching Omi's posterior.

_And we have contact! Tsk… Predictable Ken-kun… _

And thus, Ken had no time at all to react, since Omi chose this time to pull back a hand and…

WHAM!

"Back to work, Ken-kun!" Omi declared cheerily, happily looking over the (hard) clipboard. "We still have a couple of hours til we close!" _And about thirteen hours until midnight, _he added to himself.

Ken groaned in pain, holding his head protectively and glaring at Omi's back as the younger boy left the room. Waiting for some time, Ken exited as well, being sure to glare darkly when Omi turned his way. Omi only stuck out his tongue in reply, mouthed something that looked a lot like 'hentai' and continued to entertain a girl that was actually buying something.

And thus was Ken and Omi's relationship. They had been together romantically for some months, yet remained the best of friends. They dated as a couple, and at the same time, still spent time together as friends. Ken was, in fact, very upset with the younger boy for beating him more than once at video games. Though, he was content to know that he made up for every one of those losses on the soccer field.

And of course, they had sex every so often. Yohji liked to tease them about it, but Ken liked to insist that he was just jealous.

"Blown off again?"

Speak of the devil. "Mind your own business, Yohji."

"Che… Maybe you're losing your touch. Maybe if I gave you a few pointers…"

Ken only glared at him, "Do you really want my fist in your face?"

"Fine, fine," Yohji waved a hand at him. "Plan for New Year's?"

"Not much. It's not like we even celebrate New Year's anyway." Ken looked up. "I don't even know why Omi insists we open now."

"Something about being closed on Christmas Eve, no thanks to your charms."

"Remember fists, Kudou? I have two."

"Don't be too violent, my boy. And what's wrong with having plans on New Year's anyway?"

"…I guess I can always take him out to see the fireworks…" Ken smiled a little. "Omi loves the fireworks every year, might be the only thing he enjoys during this time…" Finally, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested in my love life so suddenly?"

Yohji winked, "Well, they do say this New Year is special…"

Ken narrowed his eyes. "……Special… Sure…"

"No, really. Some famous divining something or other predicted that on this New Year's Eve…"

He suddenly paused, glancing around. He put an arm around Ken's shoulders and pulled him closer. Ken blinked and let himself listen, actually curious now, especially if Yohji was being _this_ secretive.

"You see, someone predicted, that this precise year on New Year's Eve…"

"Yeah?"

"… at the exact moment the clock strikes midnight…"

"… Yeah?"

"…… you will turn back into a pumpkin."

Ken blinked… blinked a little more… Finally his fist clenched. "Yohji…"

Yohji just laughed and patted him on the head as he moved away. "No, actually, there's this little rumor that if you're with someone on the precise moment the clock strikes midnight tonight…"

"What, you both turn into little white mice?"

"Nice to know you catch on well, Hidaka, but no…" Yohji smiled at him. "It's said those two people will be together forever."

Ken's fist unclenched as he glanced at Yohji, curiously. Then he shook his head, "Nah, that's just stupid. They come up with those things _every_ year, don't they?"

"Yeah, it's probably just a silly superstition. But who knows, nee?" Yohji winked again, before turning a little and walking away. He glanced over his shoulder, amused at Ken's fascinated scrutiny of his young lover. It was his job, making sure the two kept their little romance alive. With all the crap that went on in their lives, no thanks to their night job, he sometimes felt as if he owed it to them.

It was wonderful, seeing the two in love. It almost made him feel as if they were normal. Ken and Omi were killers, but they were also still kids. They deserved to feel the same things as normal people, no matter how much anyone would try to deny that.

Yohji leaned back against the table, and glanced at the magazine there, the one that had inspired the ploy, because there really had been an article about it. Some horoscope, astrological whatnot. It wasn't like he believed it, but it was definitely good material to use on Ken and Omi.

He rescanned the magazine, smirking a little bit. "Hey… Aya…"

Aya glanced up from the plants he'd been wiping, making a small noise of acknowledgment.

"You doing anything for tonight?"

* * *

On the other side of the shop, Omi had been watching over a few plants when someone had spoken behind him. "Nee… Anou… Omi-san?" 

He turned, smiling, "Hai?"

The girl giggled all the more, and Omi mentally winced, even as he kept the smile wide. She shifted a bit closer. "Do you… happen to be watching the fireworks later tonight with anyone?"

Omi's fake smile faded a little. The truth was, he _wanted _to see the fireworks, but Ken hadn't asked him yet. And he didn't want to go with anyone else, except maybe Yohji and Aya. If he couldn't watch with any of them at _least_, then he'd rather not go at all. He quickly made up an excuse.

"I'm sorry, Aki-chan. But… I was… hoping that I could spend the time home, or with the others," he gestured toward Ken and Yohji in the back (more to Ken of course, but he made sure that she wouldn't notice that). "We don't get many breaks, and I hoped that we could rest." _Or do other recreational activities that would be too scandalous to mention._

"Oh… I see," she looked down, disappointed, and Omi immediately felt guilty for her downcast look.

But then her black-haired friend took her arm and smiled, "That's okay, Aki-chan! You _did_ hear about what's happening this year, didn't you?"

"Eh? What is it, Saemi-chan?"

On her other side, the other shook her finger, "It's best if you stay away from the one you love this New Year's Eve! Because if you're with them on the stroke of midnight tonight, then terrible misfortune would come upon the relationship!"

"Really! That's horrible! And I was going on a date with Katsuki-kun, too!"

"You have to cancel it, then, Rina-chan!"

Omi couldn't take it; he started laughing. All the girls turned to him with heated looks.

"Hidoi, Omi-kun!"

"What are you laughing at, Omi-san!"

Omi covered his mouth, trying to stop. "G-gomen, minna, but it's just… It's too silly. It's probably just a superstition."

"What! Omi-kun that's mean!"

"It's true! A famous fortune teller said so!"

"And even if it wasn't, it won't hurt to be careful, right!"

Omi'd had enough. He began to turn away, "Um, well then, girls, are you buying anything?"

Most of them shook their heads no. He took that as his cue (and his excuse) to leave them. He shook his head in disbelief. Terrible misfortune indeed. Who believed in that rubbish anyway?

"Hey, Omi…"

Omi immediately smiled, the voices that nagged in his head disappearing. He turned. "Hai, Ken-kun?"

"Well… I was wondering, since it's New Year's Eve and all… Would you… um… like to…"

"Ah! Ken-san! Ken-san!"

Omi felt like smacking the girl that had just arrived with his new handy clipboard. Ken turned to her with a very large frown, "Erm… Yes?"

"Ken-san! Could you help me? Please? Please? Please? I can't reach the wrappings I want and I really, really, really want to use them for my present!"

"Um…" Ken glanced at Omi, who sighed and mouthed for him to take it. Silently, they agreed that they would talk again later. Ken left to meet the girl's needs, while Omi moved in the opposite direction to see what he might have missed. He idly glanced towards their wall clock, just to check the time. It was close to twelve noon, which meant that they should start closing in a while. Omi also noted amusedly, that it was a little more than twelve hours until the big moment.

"Oh did you hear, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You have to cancel any date with your boyfriends tonight!"

"What! Why!"

"Because if you're with them, then you're going to break up for sure! Or worse too!"

"Where'd you hear that! It's just a superstition. Right?"

"Of course not!

_I guess they heard. Funny… I think they're from a different school too. _Omi mused as he glanced at them and tried to remember their uniforms. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Girls… Really, who in their right mind would even come up with something like that. It was silly. Of course it was. Just like every other superstition that reared its ugly head on the unsuspecting populace. They may be fun to believe in, but that didn't make it true.

Just because a lot of people believed it.

It can't be true.

… It's definitely not true.

"… It's just rubbish," Omi mumbled to himself. "Stupid rubbish. I shouldn't even think about that idiocy. It's… It's just ridiculous! Right? Right!"

"Omi, are you okay?"

Omi paused, relieved that Ken was done. He put on his smile again, pushing his thoughts out of mind to concentrate on what was happening now. "Ken-kun, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, well…" Ken scratched his head. Omi thought he looked adorable. "I wanted know if you… would come with me to the countdown?"

"The countdown?" The blonde feigned innocence.

"Yeah, at the square. And there are fireworks after that, so… I heard the display is going to be especially good this year and… I wanted us to watch together…"

_Yes! _Omi's mind immediately whooped for joy. He was happy – ecstatic even! – that Ken was asking him. That's what he wanted after all. To spend the night with Ken and the fireworks were an added bonus.

_A terrible misfortune! Especially if you're with someone you love! _

_No of course not! It's stupid… Just a stupid thing that someone came up with!_

_But what if it _is_ true? Do you really want to take that chance? Will it really hurt to be careful?_

_But this is Ken-kun! _Ken-kun!

_Which is why you have to be even _more_ careful, right? _

Voices played around in his head, pulling at him, and finally he said softly. "Um. Tonight?"

"Of course tonight! It's New Year's Eve!"

"… Well… Um." Omi closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "…I… I might actually be busy tonight…"

There was silence for a moment. Ken was dumbfounded and speechless, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "E-excuse me? Omi, I don't think I heard right. You…"

"…I-I might not be able to go… I could be busy…"

"On New Year's Eve?"

Ken really looked distressed. Omi bit his lip, but still shook his head. "R-right! I really have to get started on that winter homework. You'd think the teachers thought it was summer break, and not winter!"

"…… But… can't you work on it another time?"

"Ken-kun, no buts! If I don't finish it now, I might not finish it tomorrow either. I'll just keep putting it off and then I won't ever be able to pass it right?"

Ken looked confused, not sure if what Omi said even made any sense, but he nodded anyway. Omi felt guilty but he tried a smile anyway, "We can spend New Year's together tomorrow, right?"

"I… Yeah, I guess so…"

"I have to go. Tomorrow, then, right?"

"… Yeah. Tomorrow."

Omi didn't know why Ken was so disheartened. It made him regret the decision all the more. He finally left Ken's side, unable to bear the look on his boyfriend's face.

It was stupid, and miserable, and downright ridiculous… And Omi didn't even know why he felt it was for the best.

* * *

Ken was downcast. He'd really, _really_ wanted to go with Omi to the countdown, had in truth been imagining what they would be doing there together. Having homework on such an important day was _torture_ and Ken was sure that Omi wanted to hurt any teachers that had given them anything to do over the break. But then again, it was _Omi_. Omi was a good student, and if he really put his mind to it, he could very possibly finish anything he needed to do before time. 

That was right. Ken nodded. He should look for Omi, so that he can ask again. Maybe Omi was just being pessimistic, or just wanted to be sure he could finish in time. Or if not, perhaps he can convince Omi that he really could finish his homework, even if he did put it off for the next day, or the day after.

Which was why he frowned as he found Omi in the basement of the Koneko, reading a book, "Omi?"

Omi flinched, then lifted his head to acknowledge his best friend, "Hai, Ken-kun?"

"It's four in the afternoon. What are you doing down here?"

_I know! _Omi thought miserably. _It's about eight hours until the fireworks display. _"Oh… Um…"

Ken scratched his head. "Well, I was thinking… if you really did have all that homework to do, maybe if you started it early, you could finish it and… maybe we can go to the countdown after all… nee?"

It was making Omi's chest ache as he searched for the proper thing to say. "I was… just taking a break. And anyway, you're right, I should… get back to it! But… I really don't think that I'll have the time; there's just so much!"

"But… Maybe if you took another break later… just to be with me… You can always work on it tomorrow if you really needed to."

"It's better if I started on it as soon as possible, nee, Ken-kun?"

"You can catch up, I'm sure of it!"

"Ken-kun, I'm not that smart…"

"Yes, you are! You've got the grades to prove it!"

"Even smart people can have a hard time with something!" This time, before Ken could reply, Omi gathered up his book. "Anyway, now that you reminded me, I should really get back to work."

"But, Omi…"

"No buts, Ken-kun! You were the one who said it nee? The sooner I start, the sooner I can finish!"

And with that, Omi got up, rushed past Ken and escaped to his room.

* * *

Later that evening, Yohji had disappeared, and so had Aya. Ken assumed that they were off doing their own things, perhaps Aya was visiting his sister, and Yohji was out with his girl of the night. 

Ken recounted what had happened just that afternoon. He still couldn't understand why Omi had declined the way that he did. He was absolutely _sure _that Omi would've jumped at the offer. Like he had said to Yohji, Omi loved fireworks. And even if he didn't want to watch the fireworks, he thought that Omi would've loved to go with him anyway. As long as they could spend time together…

He remembered what Yohji had told him, about the midnight prediction. Not that he actually believed it, of course not, that would be just silly. Still… Maybe if he could at least just _spend_ the time with Omi. It didn't matter where or how. And if the prediction _was_ true, then it would be an added bonus, wouldn't it?

Ken checked his watch. Six fifty-three, roughly five hours until New Year's. With a small smile on his face, Ken moved, walking in the direction of Omi's room.

Meanwhile, Omi sat at his desk, mindlessly working through a few programs. He congratulated himself on how much of an idiot he was. Five hours to midnight, and he was _not_ outside, probably having an early dinner or aimlessly strolling about with Ken, but in his _room _in front of his damned bloody computer! Not only would he not be able to see the fireworks and not spend quality time with Ken, but he had to pretend to be _working_ on something.

"Homework, bah… it's not as if I couldn't finish it in…"

"Omi?"

Omi almost fell backwards, complete with the chair. He spun around, "Ken-kun? Wh-… what are you doing here?"

"I decided to help you with your homework."

Omi felt his heart warm, and at the same time his stomach flipflopped. Ken, who wasn't dumb, but he also most probably wasn't the smartest person in the world, and probably hated schoolwork altogether, actually offered to help him with his own! He'd cared enough for them to spend time together, even if it was only like that!

And still, it devastated him.

"You… You don't have to!"

"Eh? But I want to! And maybe you'll finish early, so afterwards we might still be able to catch…"

"No, no! Um… Honestly…" Omi quickly shut off the computer and started gathering up a book or two. "I had to call a couple of classmates. It's really tough! So, I'm going to umm… meet them at school."

"… Oh."

"Yes.. so… I gotta go."

"Um. Can't I come along?"

"Ken-kun, it's okay! Go watch the fireworks…"

"But…"

"Bye Ken-kun."

Omi bolted out of the room, calling for Ken to lock the door for him. For a reason, he felt his heart sinking into his stomach, especially as he saw the look on Ken's face. But the voices wouldn't stop haunting him and he decided to curse the day he ever decided to listen to stupid gossip.

* * *

Ken stared blankly ahead. He spent a good few hours doing that. By the time that he was able to come back to his senses it was about nine in the evening, a good two hours later. He realized that the only thing that had brought him back to earth was the fact that his stomach had growled. 

He had hoped that he would run into Omi when he arrived down in the shop area, perhaps he had come back from his meeting with his classmates. If so, he could ask Omi to eat late dinner with him, and they didn't even have to watch any countdown or any fireworks. But he had no such luck. In fact, the entire building was empty, which meant that even Aya and Yohji hadn't come back from their holiday activities.

Ken sighed and pulled on a jacket. No sense being here, cooped up alone on New Year's Eve. Having Omi there was a completely different story, and since he was gone, Ken decided he might as well have some dinner himself. He laughed weakly to himself, remembering the saying that when a girl has been dumped, all she should do is eat and eat and eat. Somehow he was in the proper mood to do just that.

As soon as he got to a satisfactory venue, he ordered as much as he could. After all, he remembered bitterly, he _had_ saved enough money to treat Omi to dinner that night before they went to the center square.

After he had left his chosen restaurant (feeling as if he needed a trip to the field the next day just to burn off all the excess fat he must have gained), there was still quite a lot of time. Somehow, he doubted anyone would be back at home yet. Instead, he remembered the last thing Omi had said to him, to go watch the fireworks without him. Reluctantly, Ken made the turn, moving in the direction of the countdown.

He arrived at the square, only halfheartedly smiling at the large electronic billboard that they had set up on the center building. It currently read 01:49:16, a little under two hours until midnight. Two hours until the timed fireworks display, one that was supposed to be extra spectacular this year.

Thinking of the fireworks again made Ken remember Omi. It was wrong, to not have Omi by his side. They should be laughing together, making jokes, holding hands, punching each other playfully, and most especially making fun of the superstition that Yohji had mentioned.

"Aha! About time that I ran into you two here!"

_Good god_, Ken's eyes enlarged, instantly recognizing the flippant drawl of his co-worker and teammate. _It's almost as if he knew I was thinking about him._ "Yohji?"

Yohji grinned at him from beneath his sunglasses. Ken would have snorted if he didn't feel like crap. Only Yohji would still be wearing shades at ten in the evening. "Heya, Ken-ken! Did you manage to drag Omi here?"

"…" Ken's insides churned and his entire expression drooped.

"Oi, oi, what's with the long face? Where _is_ Omi?"

Ken finally sighed in resignation, lowering his gaze to the floor. "… Not here…"

"Eh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yohji frowned, his hands on his hips, almost in disapproval. "You said Omi _loves_ the fireworks."

"… I thought so too… but he told me that he had winter homework…"

"Homework?" Yohji said incredulously. "Omi? Omi's practically a straight-A student; he would _never_ have to miss New Year's just to do some damned homework…"

"… Well apparently it's something so important and so tough that he had to leave tonight to meet with his classmates."

"On New Year's Eve?"

"… That's what I thought… But he insisted even after I offered to help him… So he told me to watch the fireworks alone."

Yohji had paused, watching Ken's face for some time. Ken didn't understand why it seemed he was uptight… at least, until Yohji spoke again. "Ken…" he began solemnly. "… Omi doesn't _have_ winter homework."

"… How do _you_ know that?"

"Because when he came back the day his winter break started, he was grinning ear to ear, and even boasted to the girl customers that he didn't have any. They pelted him with their erasers I think."

Ken had the sudden urge to strap himself to the rockets that had been set up behind the large clock. It made total sense… why it was so sudden that Omi had all this homework to do… why he had so much of it… why Omi seemed so uncomfortable when he asked to help…

Did that mean that Omi was only making up excuses to turn him dow-…

Ken blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then he realized that he _wasn't_ seeing things, and indeed, the person who was standing near Yohji had bright red hair.

"Yohji…… Are you here with _Aya_?"

"Why yes, Ken-ken, it's good to know that you're so observant…"

"But……"

"Yeeeees?"

"… Didn't you tell me that superstition… that who you were with…"

"Yes, indeed."

"But of course…" Ken said slowly. "You don't _believe_…"

Yohji gave him a lopsided grin, and Ken suddenly wasn't sure if the man was telling the truth or not. "Of course not, Ken-ken! That would just be stupid, wouldn't it?"

"But…"

"Now, you go and hunt down that Omi and bring him here, even if you have to _drag_ him by his arms and legs. Or tie him up and sling him over your shoulder, but in that case, you probably would much rather bring him to your roo-…"

"YOHJI!"

"I told you I'd give you a few pointers."

"You… You…" Ken seethed. Finally, he threw his arms in the air, turned and disappeared into the crowd. Yohji smirked, though eventually it was replaced with a frown. He'd thought that his plan was perfect, to get to Ken first, and make him believe the idea, and once Omi was in the picture, it should have all clicked into place. There was another factor somewhere that was ruining his entire scheme. If only he could pinpoint what-……

"Yohji, who was that?"

"Hm? Oh it was just Ken."

A raised eyebrow, "You didn't ask him to join us?"

"Saa… Of course not. He'd probably want to be alone with Omi, nee?"

"Aa…"

After that, they fell into silence. Ken and Omi wiped themselves from Yohji's mind as he reached up, snaking an arm around Aya's shoulders. Aya turned a little, raising a suspicious, and rather annoyed eyebrow at him. "Kudou, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be here."

Aya rolled his eyes and said nothing more, not noticing the wide smirk on Yohji's face. Yohji sighed inwardly. He had his own things to deal with at the moment. This time if the two younger Weiss wanted to fix things between themselves, they had to do it on their own.

Yohji's smile slowly returned to his face as he glanced to the side to his companion. The smile turned smug as he glanced up at the large countdown. _Only an hour and fifteen minutes to go_

* * *

Omi didn't know where he'd meant to go. But at least he wasn't pretending to be working anymore. He got himself some dinner, noting absently that Ken had probably prepared a feast for him back home, or had planned for them to have one out. He realized now that he was even more of an idiot for running away. He could have pretended to take another break and asked Ken if they could at least have dinner together, then he could explain what he had heard and separate again before the clock struck midnight. 

_It's too late for that now,_ Omi thought bitterly. He was just strolling around now, cursing all his rotten luck, and his great ability to think properly. It seemed like a total waste of time.

Valuable time that he could be spending with Ken.

That was what hurt so much. He wanted to be with Ken. He _should _be with Ken! Ken was probably breaking even more and more, the longer that Omi was not with him on that night. Omi knew that that was what he himself felt at that very moment.

Maybe he should go back… Maybe he should tell Ken everything and apologize… they still had time, probably about twenty minutes… If they hurried, they could probably still make it… They'd be in the back of the crowd, but that didn't matter as long as they could see the fireworks and they were together…

Together…

Omi's stomach flipflopped. He can't. He didn't even know _why_ he can't.

No… maybe he could just tell Ken… Ken would understand then, wouldn't he? He'd understand why they can't be together, just for that night! That way Ken wouldn't think that Omi hated him… Or worse, Ken wouldn't be the one to hate _him_. And Omi could promise that they'd spend the entire New Year's Day together if they had to! Any way that Ken wanted, even if it was stupid or mundane or perverted.

But no… Omi wailed inwardly. There were only twenty minutes left! Fifteen by now… He wouldn't have enough time; Ken would ask questions, or try to convince him that it was all silly… actually it _was _all silly and _stupid_! But this was something he didn't want to take a chance on!

_I'll sacrifice… I'd rather give myself one miserable day, than lose Ken-kun forev-…_

Omi stopped. His eyes flew wide open in fear as the familiar chocolate brown hair, the familiar build, the familiar posture and the familiar soccer jersey before him…

* * *

Ken walked through the park aimlessly, thinking to himself. 

Was Omi maybe upset with him? So angry with him that he would _lie_ about his schoolwork, just to blow Ken off? What the hell for though? For that stupid incident in the back room? Omi wouldn't do that to him over something as _tiny_ as that!

_Or maybe… he realized he doesn't love me anymore…_

Ken's heart plummeted. The thought hurt. So much more that he ever imagined it would. Maybe he'd been taking Omi, and everything that he had with Omi for granted. Maybe Omi didn't like what they had… even hated it so much that he suddenly turned the tables on him.

Ken bit his lip. He was practically an adult already. It wouldn't be right if he started crying, especially not in public. But it was true. Why else would Omi be coming up with all these excuses to turn down his invitations? With a heavy heart, he slowly began to make his way back to the Koneko. He deserved it, to be alone on this night. He cynically remembered Yohji's damned superstition, and wondered if he was alone, then maybe that meant that he had noone to share forever with. No matter how much he wanted to share his forever with Om-…

His feet stopped moving out of his will. He lifted his head, eyes large as he took in the image of honey-blonde and blue eyes, t-shirt and shorts, and bright red sneakers in front of him not so far away.

Omi wasn't moving and neither was he. They only stared at each other, almost as if shocked to find the other here, away from the crowds, alone together.

There was fear in Omi's eyes. Ken didn't understand why. Was he so loathsome for Omi to be scared of him? The pain in his chest grew, and even more so as Omi took a sudden step backward.

"O-… Omi…" Ken started toward him. He paused in mid-sentence, his eyes widening even further, his heart feeling as if it were being torn into pieces as he watched Omi shake his head, and tears filled those large cerulean eyes. "O-Omi…… What?"

"D… Don't come near me…" Omi whispered, taking another step back.

The words stung, and yet Ken pressed on, taking another step forward.

"I-I mean it, Ken-kun! S-stay away from me!"

"But, Omi! I need to know why!"

"I… I can't tell you now! J-Just please, trust me!"

Omi's words weren't convincing and so, Ken took two steps forward this time, trying to close the distance. Omi suddenly shrieked, "I told you to stay away!"

Ken could only watch, horrified, as Omi spun on his heel and took off, running away from him.

It should have hurt, and it did… But Ken saw Omi's eyes… Omi was scared, but there was something else… Something he didn't understand, something extra that he didn't know. But, he felt it, as if Omi didn't hate him, but something was _keeping_ him away…

He should follow him. Even if it wasn't true, it was so close to midnight. Ken realized that there were ten minutes left… ten minutes before they ring in the New Year. He had time. He still had time! And if Omi really did hate him, then what did he have to lose? And if the superstition was true, then maybe… just _maybe_… he could save their relationship just by _being_ with Omi when midnight came!

Those insane thoughts running through his mind, Ken broke into a run after the sandy haired boy.

* * *

_No! _Omi choked. _No! How did he find me! I told him to go to the fireworks! Why didn't he listen to me! And why won't he go away!_

Omi ran; he was running as fast as his semi-athletic legs could carry him. But he somehow knew that his effort was futile. Ken was bound to catch up to him sooner or later. He needed a plan… or a place to hide!

He turned into a familiar gate… Hokusei High. Omi might have laughed at the irony that his feet led him to his school, but he had no time for that. Without checking if Ken was catching up, he ran through the doors of the main building, thanking the stars that someone had left them unlocked.

"Omi!" Ken called again, not too far behind him. God he was catching up! Omi turned a sharp corner, hoping that it would delay him. He passed by one of the school clocks, and he was filled with dread as he realized he only had seven or eight minutes to lose him, or Omi would lose him forever!

He turned another corner, bursting through another set of doors. The stairwell. Omi started scrambling up the stairs. He didn't know what possessed him to go through here, and still he ran, trying to take two steps at a time to go even faster.

"Omi, stop!" It wasn't working, he was getting even closer!

"Go away, Ken-kun!" Omi sobbed.

"No I won't! Not this time!"

Omi circled again, not daring to look down to see how close Ken was. They passed the third floor landing and still Omi continued his ascent.

"Why are you chasing me!"

"Why are you running away!"

"We can't be together now! We CAN'T!"

"Why! Why not!"

"Not tonight! Any night but tonight!"

Omi finally reached the very top of the stairs, slamming the door open and reentering the cool winter air. He paused to catch his breath, then looked around for any way to get down off the roof, then feared that he may have lost his chance of escape, seeing as they were six or seven stories up.

"Omi!"

Omi leapt, trying for what looked to be the fire escape, but before he could make any distance, a hand clasped around his wrist. He struggled, then turned, tugging even harder, but Ken held strong, wrapping a hand around each of Omi's wrists.

"No! No no no! Ken-kun! We don't have much time, there's probably only minutes left… Maybe less than a minute!"

The hands moving to his upper arms, and he was pulled closer. "Omi, I don't understand…"

Ken was again, surprised, and hurt to see tears in Omi's eyes. "We can't be together now! Not at midnight! Or… or…"

"Midnight? But I want to be with you at midnight!"

"No, Ken-kun! We… we _can't_ be!"

"But I thought you loved me!"

"I do! God, I love you, Ken-kun, I really do!"

"Then why! Omi, I love you, too… so much!"

"I-I know! I-… I know you do… Th-that's why we can't!"

"What!" Ken shook him a little, demanding again. "Omi, how could you say that!"

"Because if we're together now, then something horrible will happen to us!"

Ken was more than startled by Omi's words, so much so that he let go of Omi's arms. Omi made no move to run though, only keeping his head down.

"Who… who told you that?"

The other boy didn't even look up.

"…Omi?"

"…The girls… Saemi, Rina and Aki… I… they said that if two people were together tonight, when it hit midnight, then they'd lose each other forever."

"…… They told you that?"

"Yeah, they did… There was some famous fortune teller who predicted it."

"And… you thought that… if we were…" Ken was suddenly filled with comprehension. He started shaking his head, "But……… Yohji told me…"

This time, Omi looked up, even though his eyes were brimming with tears. "… Yohji-kun said something?"

"… Yeah. He said a couple that was together at midnight would forever be together……"

"He… he said that?"

"Yeah, he found it in a magazine."

"He… he did?………That's… You mean…" Omi's eyes grew as he was struck with understanding. "You thought… And all this time, I thought……"

They both fell quiet.

And all of a sudden, they both started laughing. And it _was _funny. They'd both heard two superstitions, both about the same time, about nearly the same situation, yet with two completely different outcomes. And the worst part was, that both of them had actually believed them to some level!

It was silly… stupid… it was insane…

And most of all… it was utterly _ridiculous!_

"I can't believe that I believed them…" Omi managed to say between his giggles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe I believed _Yohji_!" Ken laughed in return.

"Yohji-kun, I can understand, but I believed the flower shop girls!"

"… yeah, I can't believe you did!"

"Oh god, they… they just completely ruined New Year's for me this year!"

"Hehe… You and me both…"

"We're such…"

"Ten! Nine!"

Omi looked up, alarmed toward the large clock in the middle of the square down below. He realized only then that they had made their way back, and that Hokusei was so close to the countdown.

"Eight! Seven!"

Ken followed his gaze, watching the seconds tick down.

"Six! Five!"

Omi took a deep breath, wiping at some tears

"Four! Three!"

A hand reached out, fingers touching the tips of another.

"Two!"

They met and the fingers slowly entwined together.

"One!"

A bell tolled in the distance, announcing the arrival of a new year. There were laughs and cheers of 'kanpai!'. Then, all the 'people noise' was drowned out as the fireworks began. Colors erupted in the sky, patterns of light filling the night. The most spectacular display yet to be seen by their eyes.

And Omi realized that they had the best seats in the house, above the other people. "Kirei…" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"The… the view is incredible from up here…"

"This view is incredible anywhere…"

Omi looked up at Ken, and was slightly surprised to see that Ken wasn't looking at the fireworks. He looked away, blushing. "Baka…" He murmured with a small smile.

Ken just laughed, ruffling his hair, and just holding him after, "… So what are we going to do about New Year's now aside from watching all the fireworks?"

Omi groaned. "I don't want to think about it… I'm such an idiot for ruining it for both of us!"

"Don't blame yourself, Omi. You got caught up in the holiday. And we still have tomorrow…"

"Aa… Tomorrow." Omi smiled and leaned onto Ken's shoulder, seeing the sky explode into a flurry of green and blue. "Actually… I was thinking that I can make it up to you… I promise… we'll spend the whole New Year's Day together if we have to! We'll do anything you want! Even if it's ordinary, or crazy or stupid or completely hentai…"

"Oh reaaally…?" Ken smirked.

"… I bet I'm going to regret this decision, aren't I?"

Ken murmured, "Only if you choose to…" before pulling Omi closer and giving him a soft kiss. Omi melted into his arms, returning the brief kiss. When they pulled apart, Ken gave him a kooky grin.

"So… Are we going to be together forever? Or will we lose each other due to some great misfortune?"

Omi buried his face against Ken's chest. "Baka. Those are just superstitions."

"You sure?"

"Well, whatever it is, what happens will happen… and I'm not going to let any predictions about the future ruin things for me now."

"Heh… Is that a New Year's Resolution?"

The younger boy didn't answer him, just leaning into him a little more, closing his eyes. Ken moved his hand, petting Omi's hair.

"Happy New Year, Omiitchi."

"Hai! Happy New Year, Ken-koi."

A smile lit both of their faces, even as the crowds from far down below sang songs to ring in the new year that they were to spend together.

And hopefully more years to come…

Superstitions or not.

* * *

There are a couple lines that I realized came out exactly like that in a manga I read. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of any other lines that would fit. Ugh. Oh well.

Belated Merry Christmas and a Very Happy New Year to everyone! And Belated Happy Birthday to Ken-ken XD

_-- Riisha_


End file.
